Alternativas
by Mari. Piccoli
Summary: One-Shot. Acontece no final do livro "A breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner". O que poderia ter acontecido se Diego não tivesse sido morto por Riley e realmente estivesse esperando por Bree no local do confronto?


Alternativas

Por: Mariana Piccoli, 30 de Julho de 2010

N.A.: Essa pequena história se baseia nos fatos narrados no livro "A breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner", de Stephenie Meyer. É basicamente o que aconteceria se Diego realmente estivesse esperando por Bree no local do confronto. Obrigada por lerem *-*

_(A breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner, Página 152.)_

_Menos de cinco minutos depois, tudo mudou._

_Raoul sentiu o cheiro. Com um grunhido feroz, ele praticamente decolou. Riley nos inflamara de tal maneira que uma pequena faísca bastaria para provocar a explosão. Os outros perto de Raoul também sentiram o cheiro, e então todos perderam o controle. A ladainha de Riley sobre a humana havia se sobreposto a todas as outras instruções. Éramos caçadores, não um exército. A equipe deixou de existir. Tudo se resumia a uma corrida por sangue. _

_Mesmo sabendo que havia muitas mentiras na história, eu não consegui resistir inteiramente ao cheiro. Correndo atrás do grupo, tive que cruzar o rastro. Era fresco. Forte. A humana estivera ali recentemente e seu cheiro era absurdamente doce. Eu me sentia forte com o sangue que havia bebido na noite anterior, mas isso não tinha importância. Estava com sede. E a sede queimava._

De repente outro rastro invadiu minhas narinas. Era um cheiro amadeirado, com toques cítricos, um rastro que eu conhecia. Diego _também_ passara por ali recentemente. Tive que controlar minha sede e pensar por um instante. Estava num impasse. Ia atrás da humana de sangue doce e me banqueteava ou encontrava Diego e fugia com ele até Vancouver, para nos juntarmos a Fred?

Em menos de um segundo, tomei um rumo perpendicular ao que o resto do grupo tomou. Alguém provavelmente já havia encontrado a humana e a aquela altura não haveria mais nenhum sangue nela. Mas eu _precisava_ de Diego. Eu _tinha_ que encontrá-lo.

Quase 2 milhas depois, o vi . Ele estava sentado num dos galhos mais altos de um abeto, com uma cara de tédio. Tive medo de chamá-lo; outros poderiam me ouvir e vir atrás da gente. Subi na arvore e ele logo sentiu o meu cheiro.

- Bree! – ele parecia surpreso em me ver.

- Diego! – abracei-o fortemente e continuei:

- Vamos, nós temos que correr. Fred está nos aguardando em Vancouver! Nós não podemos ser peões do Riley e _dela._ Eu vim aqui apenas para te buscar.

Ele ainda parecia estupefato.

- Ele contou a todos o negócio do sol?

- Não. Ele inventou uma história idiota que durante 4 dias do ano o sol batia num determinado ângulo que não nos feria e blá blá blá. _Agente tem que ir._ – eu praticamente gemi. Por que ele fazia tantas perguntas?

- Bree... Riley pediu para eu ficar aqui e esperar por ele por que ele ainda tinha assuntos a tratar comigo...

- Diego! Quem é mais importante para você? Eu ou ele? Antes de correr para cá eu ouvi alguém dizer que ele havia desertado. Ele foi se juntar a _ela._ Confie em mim vamos embora.

Ele franziu o cenho e me encarou por um instante. Quase me afoguei dentro de seus olhos. Eu estava no meu paraíso particular ali dentros

- Ok. – ele pulou do abeto, rompendo o nosso contato visual. Alguns segundos atrasada, repeti seu ato.

Continuamos correndo juntos, na direção oposta a batalha. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem estava ganhando. De repente percebi que isso não me interessava mais.

Estava relativamente feliz por estar fugindo, com Diego ao meu lado. Foi quando eu senti um rastro de vampiros. E não era qualquer vampiro. Eram os de mantos negros que eu Diego vimos na cabana de Riley outro dia. Diego também sentiu e provavelmente chegou a mesma conclusão, pois murmurou:

- Corra para o outro lado. – seu tom era urgente.

Prontamente obedeci, afastando-me ao máximo do nosso antigo grupo e ao mesmo tempo do cheiro daqueles seres do mal. Após alguns segundos ouvi o som de passos em nossa direção. E logo também senti outro cheiro conhecido: o de Fred. Diego estava tão confuso quanto eu.

- Você não disse que estava nos esperando em Vancouver?

- Ele _estaria_. – sussurrei entre dentes.

Logo Fred estava em nosso campo de visão.

- Bree, Diego! – ele nos cumprimentou, sorrindo - Eu achei melhor vir procurá-los, para podermos fugir todos juntos. Tive medo de ir sozinho e nós nos desencontrarmos. Eu segui seu rastro até aqui. – ele parecia orgulhoso. – Que bom que estão bem.

- Sim, estamos Fred, mas agora, por favor, corra. Há algo perigoso por aqui. – Diego disse e, segurando minha mão, voltou a correr.

Fred nos alcançou num milésimo de segundo.

- Vou colocar vocês sob minha guarda. – não sei se ele disse isso para nós ou para ele mesmo, só sei que me senti mais segura estando perto dele e de sua proteção. Agora o meu "clã" estava completo.

Alguns segundos depois, senti como se cada célula do meu corpo estivesse sendo arrancada, esmagada, picada, queimada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mal conseguia gritar. Ouvi uma voz fina e infantil dizer de modo imperativo:

- Quem quer que esteja me fazendo ficar tão enjoada, pare, ou só vou matar você e seus amigos mais rapidamente.

A dor parou e eu praticamente pude sentir a barreira de Fred ceder. A voz voltou a falar. Eu estava tão aliviada por estar novamente sã que mal a ouvia.

- Bem melhor. Quem são vocês?

- Vampiros livres, senhorita. – ouvi Diego dizer. Levantei meus olhos e vi uma figura miúda, vestida num manto preto. A menina ali dentro devia ter mais ou menos a minha idade quando foi transformada. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro apagado e suas irís eram de um vermelho muito escuro. Ela devia ser uma vampira a bastante tempo.

- Pare de mentir! – a voz esganiçou e a dor voltou. Não pude reprimir meus urros de agonia.

- Que são vocês? – a dor cedeu novamente e ela repetiu a pergunta. Eu respondi dessa vez.

- Fazíamos parte do grupo que está lutando logo mais adiante, mas cansamos de lutar. Queremos uma vida em paz e regrada de agora em diante. – murmurei baixinho e cansada.

- Recém criados, que beleza. – uma voz masculina e grave voz disse, seu tom era sarcástico.

- Acabe com eles, Félix, quero resolver o meu assunto com os Cullen logo. Ou melhor – ela disse maliciosa – com o que sobrar deles.

Não sabia exatamente quem eram os Cullen, mas desejei internamente que eles tivessem muita sorte. E poderes eficientes para enfrentar aquele grupo dos mantos.

A última coisa de que me lembraria, seria do rostode Diego. Ele segurou minha mão com a força que esmagaria os ossos de um humano. Eu sorri para ele e disse:

- Eu te amo.

Ele respondeu suavemnte:

- Eu te amo mais.

Logo, antes que eu pudesse absorver a informação, a dor voltou por mais alguns instantes. Depois não senti mais nada.

N.A.: Bem gente, eu não queria ter matado a Bree no final, mas não tive muita escolha. Não sei se ficou bom. Por favor, deixe sua crítica/elogio para mim, numa _review_, afinal já que você se deu o trabalho de ler até aqui, não custa nada, né?

Obrigada por lerem e até o meu próximo surto de criatividade (ou não, vai saber...)

Beijos&Beijinhos, *~Mariana~*.


End file.
